Lost memories
by Vanished Snowflake
Summary: She didn't care if this could save the world from storm or fire, HER whole world was currently being destroyed, flooded and burned down. He was her everything but was everything lost? What happens when Annabeth meets Percy at the roman camp.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after The Lost Hero, when Annabeth reaches the Roman camp and meets Percy whose memory had been taken away by Hera…How much can he remember? How much has been lost?**

"Percy." Annabeth whispered. Her heart ached with longing and shouted at her to sprint up front and tackle him with a hug. She wanted to feel his warm body against hers, she wanted to bury her head in his shoulder and inhale his familiar sea scent, she wanted to smash her lips against his and have him kiss her back...She wanted, no, needed him, his profound ability to annoy her, his sarchastic wit, his lack of common sense. Everything. His astounding bravery, his kind heart, his love for her. EVERYTHING. EVERYTHING. EVERYTHING...But was everything lost?

He looked different, something about him was harsher, more disciplined, much unlike the playful son of poseidon she had spent five wonderful years fighting next to, risking her life for. Their eyes locked. She spotted a flutter of recognition in those sea-green eyes she knew so well and hope flew like a frail yet beautiful butterfly into her thumping heart. Did he remember?

Chiron walked forward from beside her towards him. Annabeth knew the centaur well enough to know that he too was hoping with all his heart that Percy recognised them. Hera, that witch, had stolen his memories but surely they had started to come back to him like they did to Jason? Surely all those joyful moments spent together had not been fully snatched away from him? Didn't he at least try to pull it back into his grasp?

"Who are you people?" Percy demanded as he faced Chiron, riptide sheathed and pointing at his old friend's heart. He might as well have sliced Annabeth with it. She felt that much pain.

"At ease, Percy. They come from the greek equivalent of our camp, camp half-blood."

Annabeth turned towards the source of the raspy voice to be greeted by a large wolf, fangs bared, eyes glowing with intelligence. Lupa.

Chiron explained, with patience Annabeth could never have had in his place, to the goddess what had happened and the reason for their arrival. When he mentioned the situation with Percy's memory, Lupa admitted that their son of "Neptune" had in fact been having problems recalling his past.

"So, do you believe them?" the wolf turned to ask Percy at the end of Chiron's explanation. Annabeth stared at her boyfriend, silently willing him to say yes, pleading him to accept the possibilities, knowing that she would not be able to bear the hurt if he claimed he really had forgotten everything. Every moment together, every second spent thinking about each other, every small piece of memory...lost...no, please, no.

Percy glanced at Lupa then looked straight at Chiron, not bothering to look at Annabeth again. His lips were pressed into a hard line, "I don't-"

"Percy." The words escaped her. She could hold her emotions in no more. Annabeth was close to tears and all she wanted was him. Just when she thought something in her pathetic demigod life could be made permanent, she found it crashing down. The blow was too much for her to withstand and the pieces, the debris...it didn't look like they could be put back together. She didn't care if this could save the world from storm or fire...HER whole world was currently being flooded, destroyed and burned. She didn't care about anything more than she cared about him. "Percy." She said again. Nothing else mattered but him. He was her everything. Everything.

"Annabeth."

She tilted her head up, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was crying...crying over a stupid seaweed brain who couldn't remember her. How was this possible?

"Annabeth." He repeated and stroked her face tenderly with his fingers. Percy was right in front of her and Annabeth's puffy eyes widened. She had yet to mention her name...did he...was his...

"I...I don't remember everything...but...I definetly remember you. Annabeth, don't cry." Percy said and for a second, Annabeth was stunned. Then, she listened to her heart and reached out to kiss him. He didn't pull back. He KISSED back.

Maybe...maybe they hadn't lost everything.

**Okay, real mushy and maybe all that lovey-dovey stuff came in a bit too fast...but after reading the end of The Lost Hero(which is when I wrote this. Well, the day after.) I was feeling sort of emotional and all I really wanted was for Percy and Annabeth to get together again. So I wrote it like this. Woo! Happy ending. Lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the wonderful support you have given me for this little one-shot:D I'm so happy *sniff***

**Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and adding it to your favourite list. I know some of you want me to continue it but it's actually meant as a one-shot...so...it kinda ends there. Sorry.**

**HOWEVER, if you want to read my other PJO one-shots, you can read my story titled "Everything". Basically, this is a series of PJO one-shots which actually includes "Lost memories", the Percy/Annabeth one-shot you just read. In fact, this is where "Lost memories" first came from(and it's still there, actually). After I found out about the Heroes of Olympus category being made, I then posted it again as a separate story on the Heroes Of Olympus list.**

**Here's the URL for "Everything". Please give it support too:) Thank you. **

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6417172/1/Everything**

**(Don't copy and paste. You still have to insert the dots. Sorry but it didn't work the other way.)**

**~justmemyselfiandme~**

**XOXO**


End file.
